Case:Quila
Quila is an 8 month old Great Dane she pees in the bed everyday.she a piesing gurl . She was diagnosed at 5 months. Prior to diagnosis she had a bacterial infection for almost 2 months that we could not get rid of, and had to change medications because her appetite was starting to become suppressed. After which, we noticed a great deal of urine in her bed and her entire coat was sticky from laying in the urine. I would literatly have to bathe her once a day and change her bedding. We thought that she was just having problems learning NOT to potty in her cage. All of a sudden one day, she decided she did not want to eat, no matter what we did to entice her...she just was not interested. Concerned, I called the vet...they got us in right away and asked for a urine sample. Here she had lost 7 lbs....she was under 30 lbs at 5 months, and for a Dane that is TOO small. You could count every rib in her body and her hip bones were very profound. Her eyes had begun to sink into her head, causing an obnoxious drainage. After testing the urine, the vet came in and asked us if we had used a contaminated bottle to bring the urine in. We told him no, that it was a bottle of water that we dumped and put the urine in. He looked puzzled, and he said he didn't understand because the sugar content was through the roof. So he nelt down on the floor to examine her and as he touched her he felt the stickiness on her coat and I told him that she pee's in her cage and she gets sticky. As soon as I said that he jumped up and grabbed a needle to draw blood and sure enough her sugar was over 600! He was shocked, for 2 reasons: #1 she is a Great Dane and they are not usually candidates for diabetes and #2 she was 5 months old. She is the youngest case he has ever heard of. Once we figured out we she diabetic we have been juggling trying to regulate her even though she still is growing. She is 80 lbs now, and doing great. We have had our scares with highs and lows and once we get her spayed we will hopefully be on the right track to regulation. She has started to develop cataracts in both eyes, but still is seeing very well. She goes to the vet every other week for spot checks to determine how to adjust her insulin to her weight. We don't do home testing too much because our meter is about 100 pts. off plus we don't have a scale to weigh her! Needless to say, she is a little celebrity at our vet! she once peed and doo in the bed she duscausting bitch! Category:Canine cases Category:Caninsulin cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:Female cases Category:Humulin L cases Category:Juvenile diabetes cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Canine female cases Category:Canine Caninsulin-Vetsulin users Category:Canine difficult regulation cases Category:Canine juvenile diabetes cases Category:Canine other infection cases